


Fight Me

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, F/M, Fluff, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an "imagine your OTP" picture of text. Adrien plays nurse to a sick Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

"No Alya, I really don't mind at all. I'll be over there in twenty minutes." Adrien shook his head with a smirk. He normally didn't have Saturdays free to himself and when the first time in a long while he did his friends asked for his help. Not that he really minded. He was glad to have friends to help after all. 

Still playing nurse to Marinette was something he didn't expect. Apparently she had gotten really sick and was on several medications, which was bad enough. However her parents had a big order that needed to finish and while Alya would have normally been over there without a second thought, she was stuck babysitting. 

"She's mostly just sleeping," Sabine explained when he arrived at the bakery as they walked into the apartment together. "However we have to make sure she takes her medication regularly. Also if she's conscious enough try to get her to drink some tea or have some soup."

"Got it," Adrien nodded looking at the medication on the counter. 

"If you need anything don't hesitate to come down and ask Tom or I. We really appreciate you coming over to help us out."

"My pleasure Mrs. Cheng. I just want to make sure Marinette is healthy soon."

Marinette's mother soon took her leave, but not before telling Adrien where he could find some snacks in the kitchen. He got the impression that it would be insulting if some were not missing by the end of the day. 

Adrien set a timer on his phone to let him know when to check on Marinette since she had been sound asleep when he first got there and Sabine didn't think it was a good idea to wake her just then. As long as he didn't hear any sound from her room he would leave her be. 

When his alarm went off, Adrien was surprised he had been able to waste so much time snacking and reading on his phone, even with Plagg's interruptions from time to time. He double checked the medication dosage, the heated water so to steep some tea, before heading up the stairs. 

Knocking on the hatch didn't cause a response and so he opened it up into his friends room. He'd only been in Marinette's room once before, but was easily able to orientate himself there once more. Another flight of stairs and he was on the loft her bed laid. He had purposely not been quiet so that maybe she'd wake on her own. Which was why he was greeted to the sight of blue eyes watching him. 

Marinette was buried in blankets and pillows. Some of the blankets twisted and half off the bed. He placed the medication beside her. "Hi!"

There was no greeting, just blinking of her eyes. Adrien wasn't sure she had been told he was coming or not. "I came over to help out. That's your dose of medicine and I can bring you up some soup if you'd like."

Marinette's hand reached over to the medication and took it with a face. She then finally spoke. "Fight me."

Adrien blinked at his friend, at first really unsure how to respond, but then he smiled as he straightened out her blankets. "Maybe later?"

Once her blankets and pillows were situated Adrien went back down to the kitchen to get her tea. She didn't look like she'd stay awake long enough for him to warm up the soup. 

It was her coughing an hour or so later that brought Adrien back up to Marinette's room again. She looked at him as he brought her warm tea and started to speak but another coughing fit started as soon as the word 'fight' was across her lips, and he was almost sure the other word would have been 'me'. 

"I'm pretty sure you'd beat me in a fight." Adrien said when her coughing subsided. With her being more alert now, Adrien went and made her the soup. She seemed to have enjoyed it, and Adrien had to admit it smelled wonderful. It was too bad that Marinette was starting to nod off as she came close to finishing her soup. 

Adrien stayed at the bakery for nearly five hours, before Marinette's father came up to the apartment and thanked him for helping them out. Adrien denied doing all that much, but Mr. Dupain wasn't about to let Adrien leave without knowing him and his wife gratitude. 

Before leaving, Adrien went up to Marinette's room for the last time that day to say goodbye. He shouldn't have been surprised she was passed out. She had been in and out of consciousness the entire time he'd been there and got less than a dozen words out of her. 

Marinette looked horrible. Her face was flushed, her hair was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was even drooling. And yet it was such an endearing imagine to him and he didn't know why. 

Upon waking, really waking, not the half consciousness she'd been suffering the last two days, Marinette looked over at her phone and the messages on it. Her jaw went slack when she noticed a message from Adrien from a few hours earlier. She opened it and started to have another coughing fit. 

With the location of a nearby café and a date and time for next Saturday afternoon was one other message "fight me?"

"Tikki, Alya is never going to believe this!"


End file.
